


Lay Me Down

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: I was listening to Kaleo and this drabble popped in my head.





	Lay Me Down

I walked in Sam’s room, fingers trailing over his dresser, missing him like crazy. They had been gone for weeks…WEEKS! Looking at his bed, I heaved a deep sigh. I had called Sam earlier and he told me they would be back in four days. God, four days was an eternity from now. I pulled open the drawer on his dresser, grabbed a shirt, and brought it to my nose. His smell enveloped me like a warm blanket. I pulled my t-shirt off and slid his flannel on, leaving it unbuttoned. 

I wandered down the hall and back to my room. Turning on my radio I fell back on my bed, grabbing a book off the nightstand.

All the pretty girls like Samuel

“Damn straight,” I giggled.

Oh he really doesn’t share.

Though it’s more than he can handle.

“Ha! He can handle it just fine,” I told no one.

Life is anything but fair.

“That’s the truth.”

It got to the good part of the song and I jumped off the bed, dancing and singing at the top of my lungs.

Won’t you lay me, won’t you lay me down

Won’t you lay me, won’t you lay me down

Won’t you lay me, won’t you lay me down

Won’t you lay me down, won’t you lay me down

“I would love to,” a baritone voice spoke from the doorway, causing me to spin around, squealing in surprise.

“You’re back!” I ran and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He laughed, his arms circling around me. “Yep. Got finished early.”

“Oh thank God. I don’t think I could stand a moment longer.” I kissed him, hands scrabbling for the buttons on his shirt.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he moaned.

“Me too. Too many clothes, get them off,” I muttered against his lips.

“Yes ma’am,” he walked backwards to my bed, laying me down on it gently. He shucked off his clothes as I watched from the bed. He climbed on top of me, kissing my stomach, my cleavage, my neck, and finally my lips. He placed his elbows on either side of my head, staring down at me, his hair falling around his face.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“All the pretty girls like Samuel,” I smiled.

“It’s Sam,” he said. “And I only care about one.”


End file.
